


S'aad

by YesSirCarBoi



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Br'aad Vengolor/Bailey - Freeform, M/M, b'oyfriend, idk dude, jrwi discord really out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesSirCarBoi/pseuds/YesSirCarBoi
Summary: The jrwi discord decided that br'aad had a boyfriend overseas when he was vibi away because of one comment he made about br'aad not being a virgin so we're just gonna write about him. he's baby. thats the troof. this is my first time using ao3 to post stuff so plz give me a b r e ak and like.. idk help me out if im clearly doing something horribly wrong (:
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	S'aad

The group of five had been in Luminesca for around a week and were due to leave on an airship in one day. The five had agreed to go on one last walk through the layered city before leaving. ‘Sight seeing’ as Taxi had put it. They were on layer eight of the city. The very top. The entire surface was a park with large paved areas for shows and entertainment. There were dancers and stalls along the center row for people to shop for less urgent items. Things like high fashion and novelty food were mostly sold on this layer. It was very tourist centered. 

The group walked together off of the levetator platform and looked at the beautiful sights. The rows upon rows of flowers by the path and the shady trees in grassy fields for people to enjoy their day. It was a truly beautiful place. Velrisa offered to get everyone some food of their choice to eat in one of the grassy openings. 

Taxi immediately started walking towards a fresh fish stand, which caused the rest of the party to go looking for what they wanted to eat. Velrisa went after Taxi saying that everyone else could buy it themselves and she would pay them back later. Sylnan and Mountain went together and tried to find the finest meat they could. Br’aad left to try and find some sort of sweet pastries. 

Br’aad pushed through the crowd with a laugh, almost as if it was a race to find his food first. As he looked around the crowd something caught his eye. Someone familiar stood in a group of friends laughing about something someone else had said. Br’aad stopped in his tracks and looked at the features from behind. Coral skin,curly black hair, strong silhouette. Br’aad put a hand on his shoulder.

“Bailey?” he said full of bliss and disbelief.

The hobgoblin turned around confused. “Can I, uh…. Can I help you?” he said concernedly moving his shoulder away from the stranger’s grip.

Br’aads breath hitched in his throat as he realized that this was someone who he hadn’t ever met. “Oh,” Br’aad deflated. He felt a pang in his chest that stung more and more through the seconds. “Sorry. I thought you were someone else.” 

He took his hand off of the stranger’s shoulder and crossed his arms over his body, shrinking into himself as he walked away briskly. He found a tree away from most of the chaos of the busy market path and sat under the trunk on the furthest side. He took in a shaky deep breath to calm himself down, however it did anything but. All the memories flooded back to him at once of his life on the farm. His life he had with Bailey for such a short but meaningful time. His life and his lovers unfortunate lack of. Remembering what he had lost and what had happened sent a rush of emotions through the half elf as he cried under the tree, where he stayed. getting lost in his memories and his regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> had to do it to em


End file.
